This invention relates to a superconductive material and to a method of preparing same.
There are now increasing reports on a variety of double metal oxides exhibiting superconductivity. Examples of such oxides include (La.sub.0.9 Sr.sub.0.1).sub.2 CuO.sub.4, (La.sub.0.9 Ba.sub.0.1).sub.2 CuO.sub.4 and YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7. These superconductive metal oxides of a ceramic type have thus far been prepared by a vapor phase method or a tape cast method. The former method requires the use of a large, elaborate apparatus. Further, the vapor phase method cannot prepare a superconductive material having a large surface area. The latter method fails to give films with a thin, uniform thickness of less than 20 um (micrometer). Additionally, the tape cast method requires a high sintering temperature. From the stand point of actual industrial applications, it is highly desirous to provide superconductive materials having various shapes such as thin films, thin wires, tubes and rods. With the known methods, however, it is impossible or extremely difficult to produce ceramic type superconductive materials with such shapes.